Dillon Quartermaine (Robert Palmer Watkins)
|portrayer = Jacob Smith (1996) Scott Clifton (2003-2007) |first = 1992 (on GH) |last = December 24, 2007 (on GH) |cause = Went back to Los Angeles |creator = Maralyn Thoma Bill Levinson |family = Morgan, Quartermaine |alias = Dillon Hornsby (birth name) |gender = Male |born = May 27, 1992 (Revised to 1988) General Hospital Port Charles, New York |age = |occupation = Movie director's assistant |residence = Los Angeles, CA |parents = Paul Hornsby Tracy Quartermaine Jenny Eckert (step) |siblings = Ned Ashton (maternal half) Susan Hornsby Paul Hornsby, Jr. (paternal half) |spouse = Georgie Jones (2006; divorced; deceased) |romances = Sage Alcazar (lovers; deceased) Lulu Spencer (adulterous) Faith Rosco (kissed; deceased) |children = Unnamed child (with Lulu; abortion) |grandparents = Edward Quartermaine Lila Quartermaine (deceased) (maternal) Evelyn Hornsby (paternal) |greatgrandparents = George and Ida Quartermaine (maternal; deceased) |aunts/uncles = Bradley Ward (deceased) Alan Quartermaine (deceased) Jimmy Lee Holt (maternal) |nieces/nephews = Brook Lynn Ashton (via Ned) |cousins = Justus Ward (deceased) Faith Ward Skye Chandler-Quartermaine (adopted) A.J. Quartermaine (deceased) Jason Morgan Robert Frank (deceased) Emily Bowen-Quartermaine (adopted; deceased) Rebecca Holt (maternal cousins) Alexandria Quartermaine (maternal once removed; deceased) Herbert Quartermaine (maternal twice removed; deceased) Maya Ward (maternal once removed, via Faith) Lila Rae Alcazar (maternal adoptive once removed, via Skye) Michael Corinthos (maternal once removed, via A.J.) Jake Spencer (deceased) Danny Morgan (maternal once removed, via Jason) Lauren Frank (maternal once removed, via Robert) |relatives = Quentin Quartermaine (maternal second cousin once removed; deceased) Celia Quartermaine (maternal third cousin) }} Dillon Albert Quartermaine (né Hornsby) is a fictional character on the ABC soap opera General Hospital, most recently played by actor Scott Clifton. He is the son of Tracy Quartermaine-Spencer and Paul Hornsby, and the half-brother of Ned Ashton. Storylines Background Dillon is the son of Tracy Quartermaine and her ex-husband Paul Hornsby. He was born in Port Charles prematurely on May 27, 1992. Tracy and Paul divorced soon after and Tracy was involved in a hit-and-run accident. To avoid being persecuted, and to avoid Paul taking custody of Dillon, Tracy took him to Europe. Dillon spent most of his childhood traveling around Europe with his mother. Return and Georgie Jones In 2003, Tracy dropped a teenage Dillon off at the Quartermaine Mansion and left to go traveling by herself. She left him in the care of her parents Edward and Lila and her older son Ned, who is Dillon's godfather. Dillon soon met Georgie Jones and they began dating. Dillon started to work for mob boss Lorenzo Alcazar as his errand boy, and then "babysitter" for his teenage niece Sage. Tracy came back to town and she and Georgie teamed up to stop Dillon from continuing to work for Lorenzo. Tracy agreed to force Dillon to quit his job if Georgie broke up with him. Georgie was heartbroken, but agreed. Dillon was devastated at losing Georgie, and turned to Sage, with whom he lost his virginity. Georgie walked in on them and was even more devastated. To make Dillon jealous, Georgie pretended to date a guy she called Tom. Dillon, saddened, continued to date Sage. Dillon, Georgie, Sage, and "Tom" were all caught in the Port Charles Hotel fire, where Georgie confessed that she still loved Dillon. Dillon confessed he still loves her too, and they get back together. In 2006, an encephalitis outbreak spread throughout Port Charles. Dillon fell ill and everyone thought he was dying in the hospital. On his deathbed, Dillon and Georgie decided to get married. Dillon's mother Tracy and Georgie's father Mac reluctantly agreed, and the teenagers were married on Valentine's Day in the hospital chapel. Dillon pulled through however, and survived his illness. After they were married, Tracy cut them off and the couple moved in above Kelly's and worked at the diner. Diego Alcazar came back to town after being released from prison. He moved in next door to Dillon and Georgie and wanted Georgie for himself. Meanwhile, Dillon's step-sister, Lulu, wanted Dillon. Lulu Spencer Lulu and Diego come up with an idea to break up Dillon and Georgie and take them for themselves. Lulu lied to Dillon about seeing Diego and Georgie together. Dillon confronted Georgie and didn't believe her when she said Lulu was lying. Dillon turned to Lulu and slept with her. Georgie turned to her friend Diego for support. Dillon and Georgie were still in love with each other, but were too hurt to admit it. So, Dillon continued to sleep with Lulu, and Georgie continued to date Diego. They soon divorced. Dillon then overheard Lulu saying that she had lied about Georgie sleeping with Diego and Dillon went to Georgie, wanting her back. She took him back, and they started dating again. Soon after, Lulu found out she was pregnant with Dillon's child and he and Georgie broke up again. Dillon wanted her to have the baby and even agreed to raise him or her, but Lulu ended up having an abortion. She felt she would not be a good mother and that it was too complicated since she and Dillon were step-siblings. Dillon was devastated at losing his child. Dillon and Lulu became friends again, and he wanted to start dating her again, but he had competition. Damian Spinelli and Milo Giambetti both wanted her, and then Logan Hayes joined in as well. Dillon's brother Ned came back to Port Charles and told him that he had a job opportunity for him in Los Angeles as a director's assistant. Dillon was excited about the job, but was hesitant to take it because he didn't want to leave Lulu. Lulu, however, told him that she was dating Logan and that she wouldn't chose to be with him. So, Dillon decided to go to LA. Family tree See also *Dillon and Georgie Quartermaine Category:Quartermaine family Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:The City characters Category:Alcazar mob family Category:Characters born on-screen Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:Morgan family Category:Characters created by Maralyn Thoma Category:Characters created by Bill Levinson